


Falling For You

by Niina_rox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Jiwon is a single dad, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title xD
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I’m sorry if it’s not.

It’s a quiet autumn day, there’s a little bit of a breeze. Donghyuk’s day is less than quiet, with the rush of customers. He’s feeling exhausted by the time, someone new walks through the door. He’s lucky he’s not holding anything, since he’s become a little speechless. He’s also thankful that he isn’t taking the guys order, he comes back to normal with. “Stop drooling otherwise you’ll have more to clean up,” he takes a moment “I-I wasn’t drooling.” Junhoe fixes him with a look he’s familiar with, “if you say so.” He then heads to the kitchen to give the chef, the order before going to the coffee machine. 

Donghyuk takes another minute before carrying on with work, the café clears a bit. He cleans up the tables, tops up a few things. Jiwon wanted to escape the slight chill, and Jieun wanted hot chocolate. They stumble into a café they’ve been meaning to go into, it’s a little busy but, it’s cozy and warm. Jieun stands beside him looking at some of the cakes, while he orders their food and, drinks. Sitting in one of the booths it’s easy to see, that Jieun is happy. It’s clear that Jiwon isn’t aware that he’s caught someone’s attention, since his daughter has his attention.

It’s not long before they have their food, the first thing Jieun does is have some of her hot chocolate. “Be careful it’s hot” she smiles a little, and slowly takes a sip. It’s perfect for her, Jiwon takes notice of those around them. That’s when he notices someone, who’s cleaning the tables near him. Over the past few years no one has captured his attention, but to be honest he wasn’t looking for anyone. But that may change, it’s not long before he walks over to them. Wanting to clear their plates Jieun smiles at him, “hi I’m Jieun” Donghyuk is a little caught off guard.

“It’s nice to meet you” she giggles, “I’m Donghyuk.” A moment later he disappears into the kitchen, he hears “you like making friends.” “It’s fun” Jiwon laughs a little, since the place is a little clear. Donghyuk returns to top things up, they both kind of flirt a little. Without saying a word, a few minutes later Jiwon takes his daughter to school. She’s happy to see her friends, and her teacher. Donghyuk takes a moment to collect his thoughts, “I think someone has a crush.” He’s a little startled “don’t sneak up on me,” Junhoe smirks a little “don’t make it so easy.”

He moves around a little “do you know his name,” the look Donghyuk has said it all. With that Junhoe laughs loudly and, gets back to work.

A few days pass and, he hasn’t returned. Donghyuk feels a little stupid, but he still hopes his new crush will return. He’s the only one behind the counter, of course, he’s not paying attention. Until he hears “hi _Donghyuk_ ” that was unexpected, he slowly turns around. With a grip on the counter, the only thing holding him up. “H-Hi” it falls quiet for a moment, “I should probably tell you my name.” Donghyuk smiles a little, “I’m Jiwon” it takes some time before he’s back to normal. Jiwon tilts his head “are you okay,” it’s fairly obvious that he isn’t.

He’s brought back to reality when Junhoe appears beside him, “since he’s a little out of it. I think I should take over” once he ordered coffee, he waited a little away from them. Junhoe made the coffee since, it seemed that Donghyuk was still affected. He even decided to give Jiwon his number, after he was done he handed over the drink with a note. Jiwon was surprised but, happy he walked away a few moments later. Donghyuk was brought back to reality with, “I gave him your number” it was quiet then. “What?” Junhoe simply added; “just don’t do anything stupid.”

He was well aware of he was talking about, Donghyuk sighed quietly “I won’t.” He’s distracted when his phone goes off, he smiles a little.

_Unknown Number;_

_“Hi Donghyuk :D.”_

He’s quick to add him to his contact list, all he sends back is a simple.

_Donghyuk;_

_“Hi :P.”_

The following day they stopped by, Jieun was happily holding a drawing. Donghyuk was setting up for the day, he smiled a little “hey.” Jiwon smiled as he said; “Jieun wanted to give you something,” that’s when he noticed. She happily handed the picture to him, Donghyuk held it “it’s beautiful.” That caused her to giggle, he couldn’t help but, laugh a little as well. He put the drawing where he would be able to see it, then “would you like to order something.” Jiwon wasn’t sure if he wanted anything, as soon as he looked at his daughter it was clear.

“Would you like a hot chocolate” she was quick to say; “yes.”

<3 <3 <3 <3

A month passes.

Donghyuk invites him to a party one of his friends is hosting, Jiwon thinks it over but, says he’ll go. Since Yunhyeong is happy to look after Jieun, it’s a typical party. There’s music, drinks and, food. Not to mention there’s plenty of drunk people, he ends up having a few drinks. Towards the end of the night, he and Donghyuk end up kissing. Of course, Donghyuk simply says it’s because of the alcohol, while Jiwon feels a little disappointed. That’s when he begins to feel differently about him, not that he would say anything. Of course, now they both pretend it didn’t happen.

This is the first time Jiwon has felt this way, since his ex walked out five years ago. The following week things are different when he drops by, it’s pretty obvious to Junhoe since Donghyuk walks away. He can’t help but, ask; “did something happen with you two,” Jiwon isn’t sure he wants to say it out loud. “We might have kissed at the party,” it falls quiet Junhoe was afraid of that. He doesn’t say anything, he simply makes his coffee and, carries on with work. Donghyuk doesn’t come back out until, Jiwon is gone. “You’re an idiot” naturally, he doesn’t respond to that.

Jiwon is on his way to work when, he gets a message from Junhoe. Simply warning him and, also telling him what Donghyuk is like. It takes a few more days before, he doesn’t walk away. It’s no surprise that it’s more than a little awkward between them, but Jieun does her best to change that. “Is there something you want to ask him,” it fell quiet for a moment. Her face lit up “yes,” then she looked at him, “would you like to come to my party.” Donghyuk was hesitant. “It’s going to be a small party this weekend,” she’s turning six and, she’s excited.

He didn’t want to disappoint her, “I’ll be there” Jiwon told him it would be at their place. A short time later they left and, headed home. It’s just a coincidence that Jiwon happened to walk into work the next day, to find that Hanbin was there. He had plenty of things to do so, he did his work to forget that he had seen his ex. He was busy finishing up with a few tracks, when his boss walked in the room. “I have someone I want you to meet” he turned away from the computer, that’s when Hanbin walked in. “Since he’s going to be working here, I figured you could help him out.”

Jiwon wanted to run away but, he knew that it wasn’t possible and, not very professional. They were left alone, Jiwon turned away and, Hanbin stood there awkwardly. “You can’t ignore me” he moved closer, “why not you ignored me for five years.” It was out in the open Hanbin sat beside him, it was quiet for a while. “I know and I’m sorry about that, I just didn’t know what else to do.” Jiwon did his best to hold it together, “I can think of a few things. For one you could have stayed, we could have remained friends. And then maybe Jieun would know about you,” Hanbin wasn’t too surprised. 

“We could have worked things out, instead you chose to run” neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes. Then Hanbin had the courage to ask; “can we try to be friends?” Jiwon wanted to laugh, but instead he said. “Maybe but, right now all we are is two people who work together,” that wasn’t what he hoped for but, it’s better than nothing. After that they managed to get some work done, it was close to one when Jiwon’s phone went off. He didn’t look at who it was before answering, “hello” _“hi I’m calling to inform you that Jieun’s sick.”_ He was quick to tell her that, he’d be by to pick her up shortly.

It’s good that they were able to finish up, Jiwon didn’t say anything to him as he left. Jieun was quiet when he got there, he wasn’t surprised when she clung to him. They got home a little while later, he then helped her get comfortable on the couch. It didn’t take much for her to fall asleep, Jiwon did a few things while she rested. He can’t help but, notice she’s similar to Hanbin. He began to wonder, could they be friends again?

After Jiwon left the café, it was clear something was different. Donghyuk began to realize that he _likes_ him, his mind is soon filled with thoughts of Jiwon. The one thing replaying the most is the kiss, he gets so caught up that he doesn’t notice he’s not alone. “What are you thinking about? Or more importantly who are you thinking about.” He takes a moment before looking at Junhoe, “I’m not thinking about anyone.” Naturally, he doesn’t believe that “I know when you’re lying, and I can tell you are from the look on your face.”

Donghyuk sighed “fine” he took a moment before adding, “I think I might _like_ Jiwon.” That was a shock “wow,” Junhoe wasn’t sure what to say “are you going to tell him.” Donghyuk hid his face in his hands, “I don’t know” "I think you should." He knows that Junhoe is right, as they finished up at work. He comes up with a plan. 

It’s now Jieun’s birthday and, it’s not hard to tell she’s excited. Jiwon had everything sorted out for the party, of course, there was even a jumping castle. Which Jieun was already testing out, all Jiwon could hear were her giggles. It was a little after twelve when her friends arrived, while the kids were occupied. He caught up on a few things, it wasn’t long before Yunhyeong arrived. He helped keep an eye on things, a little after one Donghyuk turned up. No surprise that it was a little awkward, he knew he needed to fix things. “There’s something I need to tell you,” “okay” Donghyuk took a deep breath. “When we kissed at the party it wasn’t just because of the alcohol,” he had to look away as he said.

“It’s also because I like you” Jiwon was stunned, he wasn’t expecting to hear that. It falls quiet for a while since he doesn’t know what to say, it would be easy to tell that he’s happy. Jiwon took a moment to think as he looked at his daughter, he was happy she’s having a good time. “I like you too” Donghyuk smiled a little, when Jiwon looked back. He was quick to add; “you’re the first person I’ve felt this way about, since my ex left” it’s the first time he’s mentioned it. “When did that happen” a few moments passed before, “when Jieun was a baby" before Donghyuk can say something.

Jiwon continues “I’ve gone from not seeing him, to having to work with him.” “I imagine that’s very awkward,” “it is” nothing more is said for a little while. Donghyuk decides to try a little something, he sits beside him Jiwon can't help but, feel curious. It's quiet as Donghyuk makes it clear, that he wants to hold his hand. He chooses to test the waters "can I kiss you," before he properly thinks it through. He finds himself saying yes, then it only takes a manner of moments. They both smile a little as their lips meet, the kiss is better than their first. 

It wasn’t long before the kids wanted lunch, while they waited they put on a movie in the lounge room. That night they talked and, got to know each other a little better. They also decided to go on a date, the following weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more whenever I think of something xD


End file.
